Kitten
by TheInsanePotatoe
Summary: AU Maes knew that having a pet a would be hard, but he didn't know it would be like this. Still, he would never regret adopting his little Roy. Even if the kitten burned his house down. First FMA fanfic. Read before story thing important info inside. R&R


a/n

H: Ohayo! We got this idea while on deviantart and we saw a picture of kitty Roy! So freickin cute!

R: We found a lot. This Roy kitty is not actually a cat but he has little black kitty ears and a tail! We've all always wanted a tail!

J: Yeah! **THIS PART IS IMPORTANT. **Now let me explain our little AU world. There are little pets you can get, which are chibis (yes Roy is going to be a freickin chibi dammit!) with ears and tails. We screwed with the relations a bit. Winry is Maes's niece and Maes is Granny Pinaco's youngest son. Riza is Roy's younger sister and she was adopted by Winry. The Elrics are still brothers and they run the shelter that Maes and Winry get their new 'cats' from. Jean, Kain, Maria, and Denny were all adopted by Major Armstrong and everyone else has their own story. Alphonse is a human. Oh, Gracia and Elysia don't exist. Sorry folks, but they're um…away at the moment.

R: Yeah, let's go with that.

H: YOU TWO DIDN'T THINK UP AN EXCUSE? Ugh, such useless siblings. Anyway, we don't own much.

* * *

><p>"Okay, are you sure this is the one you want?" Ed asked the odd man, Maes Hughes. Maes nodded excitedly, looking at the cat in front. The cat was a male chibi (smaller than Ed, amazingly) with black ears and a long black tail. Everyone said his eyes were emotionless and black, but Maes could see the were clearly dark blue and filled with emotion. Sad, and Maes knew why. This cat's younger sister had been adopted by Maes's niece Winry, also Ed's girlfriend, only a week before. The cat was also angry, who knows why, and seemingly very scared. He was sitting in the corner of his cage, staring at them. "Okay I'm going to go call Alphonse to get him out."<p>

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Maes looked confused. Ed gave a sheepish grin.

"Unlike Hawkeye, or Riza now I guess, Mustang doesn't really…like me." He admitted. It was true, the black cat REALLY didn't like him.

Maes raised his eyebrow. "I don't believe you." He said.

Ed growled. "You want me to prove it?" He yelled and then reached into the cage to get Mustang. The cat hissed and then yowled, and Ed came out with a deep scratch on his flesh arm. "See, he doesn't like me."

"I can see that." Maes said and reached into the cage to get the cat that was now hunched in the corner.

"Wait Maes that's not a-" Ed became quiet when he noticed Mustang wasn't trying to kill Maes. He was being held high in the air and just staring at the man with his tail twitching every so often. "The hell? He normally hates everyone. The last kid that tried to hold him nearly got her fingers torn off. I think it was some girl named Haku."

"What happened afterward?" Maes asked, now holding to his chest like a child and petting his ears. Ed didn't respond for a moment, listening to Mustang purr and snuggle closer into Maes's chest. The only other person that had ever accomplished that was Alphonse and Envy, and that was because they were the only person who was able to feed Mustang without getting killed, and Envy was the person who brought him here. The cat was normally quite hostile.

"She had to go the hospital and her sister Miku threatened to sue us. I think she's afraid of cats now." Ed finished his story. Maes looked down at the cat in his arms. "Come to think of it you the only other person Mustang likes. The other people are Al are the brought him in. He also likes his sister, obviously, but whatever." Ed then smiled at him sadly. "You do realize that means you're the first person who has an actual chance of adopting him. Please do it! Our boss is threatening to have him put down if we don't find him a home!"

Maes looked down at the little cat, who had managed to spot the chain to the clock in his front pocket and was now tugging on it with his teeth and glaring. Maes chuckled and pulled it out of his mouth and put it fully in pocket, earning an annoyed meow. "I'll take him." He agreed. Ed cheered right as Al walked in, just in time to hear the news.

"That's wonderful!" Al said. "I'll go get the adoption papers, but first, you need to name him."

Maes looked at the cat and thought for a moment. Then he realized how good the cat would look in the color red. "I'll name him Roy!" He shouted cheerfully, lifting the cat up. Roy's ears flicked forward at the sound of his new name and he meowed loudly. Maes laughed, leading Ed to smile. His favorite cat wouldn't be put down after all.

Roy POV

Ugh, I'm so bored. Why did that blond human girl have to take little sister. She may act a lot more grown up that me, but she was still fun. Now I'm stuck in this damn cage. And no one seems to realize that it's damp. The dampness is making me feel not good. Huh, who's staring at me? I'll go investigate! …Maybe I'll investigate from the safety of my precious corner. Even if it is damp.

Oh, it's the blond midget. He was talking to this man with these things in front of his eyes. Why was he wearing those? Maybe he was going to use them to light a fire. Yay, fire! It's warm and, best of all, pretty! They exchanged words, but I couldn't hear them. Suddenly the midget yowled something and reached into my cage. Oh no you don't! "Stay away from me!" I yowled, defending myself. I'm pretty proud to say that I left a deep scratch in the arm. It's weird, on one arm warm red stuff comes out and the other one broke my claw. Then the nice blond one fixed it. He's the midget's brother.

Suddenly the tall one reached in. I was about to scratch him too, but something stopped him. His hands aren't as rough as the midgets. He lifted me up in the air and stared at him. He just…stared. Something about his hazel eyes made me feel comfortable. They told me everything would be okay. That the midget's boss was going to kill me, that I would see little sister again, and that no one would ever hurt me again. I had already been hurt enough.

Before we came to the cage place, little sister and I lived on the streets around this one mansion. It was filled with these really mean kids who did all these bad things to us. They had weird names too. There was a boy named Wrath who focused it all at me and not little sister. I was happy about that but one time he tried to drown me. Then one named Sloth focused it all at little sister. She even went as far to leave little sister on the roof. Aren't sloths supposed to be lazy? We never saw this one named Pride cause he was always gone. Then this one named Greed just ignored us. The one that scared us the most was Gluttony. We saw him eat a whole horse!

Then there was Envy and his elder sister Lust. They were nice to us. Lust got little sister off the roof and Envy threw rocks at Wrath till Wrath left me alone. In fact, they were the people who brought us here. Envy was kind of friends with the midget (they sure fought a lot) so they didn't have a hassle with getting us in. Then they had to leave us. Apparently Lust had to leave, but Envy still comes in every so often to play with me. I began to think of how heart broken he'll be when the guy held me like a little kid and started to scratch my ears. I will never admit that I melted into a purring ball of happiness. Never! …Ah crap I just did.

While the guy held me, I found out his name is Maes, was conversing with the midget about something I didn't feel like listening to, something caught my eye. It was a chain coming out of his shirt pocket. My eyes got big and ears went back. So…SHINY! I bat it a few times, in a trance, before grinning happily and tugging at it with my mouth. There was something on the other side of this funny tasting chain! I wanted it! It was probably so much more pretty and shiny than the chain and it weighed more so it must be bigger. I guess I'll never know what it was because when I almost had it Maes noticed my endeavor and chuckled before taking the chain from my mouth and stuffed it in his pocket. Right out of my reach. "Hey, I was trying to get that thing from your pocket!" I meowed, annoyed. Stupid human.

I listened to rest of their conversation. I actually had to avoid stiffening when the midget said 'have him put down'. I knew he was talking about me, and I knew what being put down was. I don't want to be put down! Put down are the cats that don't get adopted and end up going a room in the back and never coming out again. The humans killed them! It almost maybe me cry thinking of myself or little sister being carried to that back room. I was happy to hear that Maes decided to adopt me. It was a bit shocking to be randomly lifted eight feet in the air again. Honestly, I was afraid of him dropping me. Suddenly I heard my new owner say my new name. "Roy!" I repeated him. Maes laughed, and I could see the midget smile. I always knew I was his favorite.

* * *

><p>H: So. CUTE!<p>

R: I got to admit J, you did a good job of writing Roy.

J: Thanks. You see readers, my elder sisters are charged with writing Maes and other human characters and I get to write the pets. Specifically Roy.

H: You see, the reason we said Roy would look good in red is one, he would and two, Roy is Gaelic for red.

R: Sorry if any of them seem OOC. This is AU AND our first FMA story. Oh, and this will turn into Fatherly MaesRoy maybe Romantic MaesRoy later. We massively ship them as a pairing we also like to read them as brothers or anything else. Except enemies.

J: Sorry if I made Roy seem like a child. That was the point, these 'cats' (more like chimeras) are meant to be very childish. And supposedly Roy and Riza are kind of kittens in this story. See you later cause we have a weekend worth of homework we've been putting off!

R: Oh yay! *sarcasm* Bye!

H: Sayonara!

J: Bye-nii!


End file.
